No angel
by Little-Half-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Ignore the bad title please! Cas has been kidnapped by an angel and ends up very hurt. Dean is feeling responsible and tries to help him but start to have weird feelings for the fallen angel. Destiel DeanxCastiel. English is not my native language so sorry for the errors!


p style="text-align: left;"Hello! I'm kind of new at this writing thing and English is not my native language so there might be some (or a lot) errors in the story./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You can leave any kind of review, I wont mind./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. And if I did destiel would already be canon. But I do own the angel woman./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThe characters might be a little OOC./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hope you like the story!/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"Dean P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I really have a bad feeling today. Sam was okay and Bobby was fine, so why do I have this feeling? Whatever, I'm going to ignore this feeling and keep going. That's the best thing to do right?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sammy, hurry up and let's get going!". Stepping out of the motel room, going to the impala. We got some action in an abandoned warehouse in Kansas. Bobby said it was something about vamps kidnapping some girls, and I want to end this quick./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Later, Sam and me stepped out of the impala. Already in front of the warehouse, we went inside. It was dark and quiet. No sign of girls nowhere. "Are you sure this is the right place?". Said Sam, walking in deeper with a serious look on his face. "Of course, let's just keep loo-". We both, then, heard a cry of pain in the air. Looking around, I saw a woman. Long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress and was barefoot as well but next to her there was a guy, beaten up, he looked like Castiel actually./p  
p style="text-align: left;""About time you Winchester boys got here". The woman said with a slight smirk on her red lips. "I was tired of stopping myself from doing things to this guys". She looked over to Castiel. I don't know why but the bad feeling I had has grown more as I looked at Castiel. "Well let's get this party started!". As soon as she said that two angels appeared behind Sam and me and gabbed us tight. We both looked at each other, as we struggled. We looked over to the woman. "What the hell do you want with us?!". Sam yelled as he struggled more and more./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well actually not with you, this has to do with Dean Winchester only". She said. She was glaring at me the whole time. "Why does this have to do with me?! I haven't done anything to you!". I yelled at her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""True, you haven't done anything to me but to little Cas here". She patted Castiel's head as he twitched to her touch. Castiel looked scared. "Sister..". He whispered to her. She frowned and looked at Castiel. Grabbed he hair tight she screamed. "Don't call me that, you are no longer my brother!". She punched him hard and he started to bleed from his lip. I got angry at the way she treated him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why do you have to hit him anyways?!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Because he fell, that's why!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So?! that's not a fucking reason for you to hit him!" I was getting tired of all this shit. "He fell because he-"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know that you mud monkey, but that wasn't the only reason he fell!" She then started to breath slowly to calm herself. "You know what? Let's stop talking nonsense, shall we?" She said as she calmed herself down. Then by the second her silver angel blade was in her hand. she looked at Castiel and walked to him. I could se Castiel shiver as she got closer. "I'm sorry Cas for what I'm going to do" She put her palm on Castiel's forehead and began to chant in enochian. Castiel's eyes and mouth started to glow white. Then his body started to glow as well. Sam and me closed our eyes because it was too bright. Seconds later the light died down and we opened our eyes but, on Castiel's back there was a pair of beautiful gray wings. They looked so soft. Then I saw her touch those wings. "Your wings are so soft Cas.." She gripped tight some feathers and ripped the feathers causing Castiel to scream in pain./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She carres his wings slowly. "But, so you know, this wings are useless on a human body" She gapped his shoulder tight so he wouldn't move. She, fast, stabbed in the beginning of the wing. Castiel screamed in pain and cried. Blood started to flow from his back. I could only stare in panic of what she was doing to him. His wings were stained with blood, and then, she took his wing and cut off the whole wing. Castiel couldn't even scream. He looked almost paralyzed from the pain. there was more blood than before, almost like a pool. she went to the other wing. "How can you have your wings with no grace, huh?" She ripped the other wing hard and fast. He cried more and more and fell. Panting and bleeding, he stayed there. He looked over to me and then to Sam./p  
p style="text-align: left;""C-Cas" It was the only thins that managed to cone out of my mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;""My job here is done, let's go brothers.." She took one last glance to Castiel and she, with the others angels, disappeared. Sam and me ran over to Castiel. He started to look pale and was unconscious, he looked dead but I still could see him breath slowly. "Sam, go call Bobby and tell him what happened, I'm going to bring him to Bobby's" Sam just nodded and left to call Bobby. I carried Castiel slowly and carefully so I wouldn't hurt him more. I felt a big burden on my chest as Castiel cried more as I moved him. I went to the car as I saw Sam when he hung up and looked at me. "Bobby said that is better if we leave him on a hospital"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No way, I wont leave him in some random hospital and what are we going to tell them? No normal accident can make this kind of injury" Putting Castiel gently in the back sit, laying on his stomach. I enter to the driver's sit and looked at Sam. "Hurry and get in.."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Later, arriving to bobby's, I carried Castiel inside. He still haven't woken up. Anyone could think he was already dead but he still had a faint pulse./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What in the hell happened to the angel?" Bobby asked as he cleared the table so we can lay Castiel there. "An angel.." I put Castiel on the table laying on his stomach. "That son-of-a-bitch just decided to cut off Cas wings because he fell from grace"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""As far as I know angels don't cut off each other's wings just for that" Bobby started to check on Castiel's back. He has stopped bleeding a little since a while ago. "Sam, give me the bandage, alcohol , and the sewing kit" Sam left to another room to get the things. "That angel did say that he fell for something else" I looked over to Castiel. "Something else? Like what? She didn't tell?" Sam came back and put the things down next to the table. "Not really.." Bobby grabbed some random clothe and pour alcohol on it, then he started to clean the wounds. When the clothe touched the big cuts Castiel woke up immediately and screamed in pain and struggled./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dean, hold him so he can stop moving" Bobby said while cleaning the wounds . I grabbed Castiel's wrists hard. Bobby started to sew the cuts and Castiel only cried more and more. "D-Dean.." Cas whispered, still crying. "It hurts D-Dean" He cried more and more. "I know it hurts, Cas, but you have to let us help you" He seemed to calm down a bit as I let go of his wrists slowly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Later, Bobby finished and Cas fell asleep since we gave him the whole bottle of painkillers. Sam told me to take him to the guest room so I carried Cas and went upstairs. I entered to the bedroom and lay Cas in the bed on his stomach. He, now, looked less horrible. I feel like this is all my fault. I looked at his back, with all those bandages covering it. The screams of pain, his crying face. Those images, I would never forget them. I patted Castiel's head and left./p 


End file.
